ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Egyptian Gods
Kurt Negason dressed like an ancient egyptian --> Episode Kurt was in Egypt near the Great Pyramids. Kurt: The Gataronitrix says that the Goditrix is here, but I don’t see it. It is probably underground. (transforms) Beast! Beast started digging in the sand for a few minutes, got out of the four-foot deep hole that he dug and detransformed. Kurt: That did not work. Professor Paradox teleported next to Kurt. Paradox: Maybe I can be of assistance. Theme Song! Kurt: Who are you? Paradox: I am Professor Paradox, time walker extraordinaire. Kurt: Never heard of you. Paradox: Well, you just did. And your Goditrix is currently in ancient Egypt, due to being sent through a time portal because of its overpoweredness. Kurt: That makes perfect sense! Paradox teleported Kurt and himself back to ancient Egypt. Kurt was dressed like and ancient Egyptian. Kurt: Coolio, I’m in ancient Egypt! (notices he is dressed like an ancient Egyptian) Why am I dressed like this? Paradox: So you don’t scare the locals. Goodbye! Paradox teleported away while two Egyptian soldiers walked over the dune across from Kurt. Soldier: تتوقف عند هذا الحد Kurt: I have no idea what you just said, and I don’t really care. (transforms) Sonicboom! Sonicboom launched an air grenade at the two soldiers sending them flying. Sonicboom then ran all the way to one of the pyramids. Sonicboom scanned the hieroglyphs, allowing him to understand them. Sonicboom: It says that the gift from the gods is housed here. The Goditrix is probably here. Sonicboom turned into Soulseeker and phazed through the wall. The Goditrix was in the middle of the pyramid, surrounded by a bottomless pit. Soulseeker turned into Terramite and flew across the pit then detransformed. Kurt took out the Arcanatrix, Fusimatrix, and Malefictrix, which circled around the Goditrix. All four trixes fused in a flash of light, recreating the Divinematrix. Kurt: Yay, I finally got my Divinematrix back! (takes off Gataronitrix and puts on Divinematrix) My Wicked Dreadroot, Wicked Avatar, and Wicked Eraser are missing from the current playlist. They must have escaped, and are currently located in the Pharaoh’s house. Kurt turned into the Winged Dragon of Ra and flew over to the Pharaoh’s house. People were running and screaming from what they thought was a destroyer sent from the gods. Ra ripped the roof off of the house, and the Pharaoh and his two bodyguards stared up at him. The three took off ID masks and were revealed to be Wicked Dreadroot and Wicked Eraser as the bodyguards and Wicked Avatar as the Pharaoh. Ra defeated and absorbed the three aliens back into the Divinematrix. Ra roared in triumph. Random person: The destroyer defeated the tree daemons! Lets make a great feast to celebrate his victory! Everyone including Ra partied until 3 am. Paradox teleported Ra back to the present while everyone was asleep. THE END Characters Heroes *Kurt Negason *Professor Paradox(debut) Villains *Egyptain Soldiers *Wicked Avatar *Wicked Dreadroot *Wicked Eraser Aliens Used *Beast *Sonicboom *Soulseeker *Terramite *Winged Dragon of Ra(debut) Category:Episodes Category:Fuse Ark Category:Krosskothen Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Season 2 Kurt 10